


adrenaline

by kiki_bw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bleh, M/M, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/kiki_bw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has no home or family: nothing and no one to call his own, except his wanderlust. And except Baekhyun (who isn’t really <i>his</i>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** ~~non-existent writing skills~~

Sehun throws a hand out of the car window, as if to gather the strands of wind that nobody has been able to until now. It doesn’t matter to him that the top of their car is already down, and the same wind is whipping through his hair, pushing it off his forehead, probably into a tangled dirty mess that will take him several minutes to comb through later.

He’s very sure a particular person would gladly help him with that.

He feels a grin creep up onto his face, and it’s blown into a full-blown smile before he can stop it. He whoops loudly, without abandon, although it’s barely audible above the music blasting through the speakers so loudly that he can barely hear himself think.

Baekhyun laughs at him from the driver’s seat, changing gears before speeding up impossibly more. The car is a nice one this time because some spoiled brat had been too careless with locking it properly. It had barely taken them ten seconds to break the locks and zip away with it. The brat will find his car deserted on a highway just outside the next town they’ll come across, judging by how empty the fuel tank is, Sehun thinks.

This is all they do, really. Hopping from town to town, village to village, city to city, until they get sick of one place and move to the next. And they get sick of places real fast.

Sehun still finds it strange how he and Baekhyun are not sick of each other yet.

 

 

 

It’s pouring heavily, yet Baekhyun only spurs on the bike they’re on faster. The road is deserted, which is perfect for them because of the speed at which Baekhyun is making the bike run. The raindrops are falling on Sehun’s face stingingly fast, and it’s cold enough that the rain might actually turn into hail, but they’re wearing jackets and Sehun doesn’t care.

Baekhyun hoots loudly as a strong gust of wind, pushes his hair back flat. It’s wet, and it looks most peculiar, but Sehun’s laugh gets eaten up by the squall.

They’re both dripping wet, sopping in rain, yet the adrenaline never seems to end. By the way things and humans work in the world, it should. There must be come a point at which Sehun has to get used to, or get sick of this feeling, but there isn’t.

He slips his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and shifts imperceptibly closer to him. Baekhyun doesn’t stiffen; he’s not caught unawares. He knows exactly what the adrenaline does to Sehun.

It turns him on.

So he doesn’t stop Sehun from running his hands all over his body, running over the contours of his shoulders, the muscles of his strong back, over his chest and abdomen and finally coming to fondle him through his tight black jeans.

Sehun wants to grind himself against Baekhyun’s pert ass, there’s practically no distance between them, but they’re on a bike and he’s not ready to take such chances.

He doesn’t need to tell Baekhyun to stop, though, because the moment he sees an enormous tree in a roadside field, he swerves off the road and towards it, leaving behind tire tracks in the grass.

The moment he parks the bike, Sehun is on him, and within seconds they’re kissing furiously, under the dense canopy of the tree, where the rain can’t reach them anymore.

The adrenaline really never seems to end, Sehun finds himself thinking as Baekhyun fucks him against the bike. And it is only in such throes of pleasure that Sehun allows himself to think that maybe, to Sehun, the adrenaline never seems to end because it’s Baekhyun.

 

 

 

There had been nothing special about how they’d met, really. Sehun had been hoping to hitch a ride to wherever and Baekhyun had happened to be driving past in a car (not his own, of course not). Fuel had lasted till night had fallen and then they’d ended up making out in the backseat before falling asleep on each other.

Sehun knows that Baekhyun is under any no obligation to stay with him, and he knows that Baekhyun knows that _he_ isn’t under any, either. But they still make it work. That’s the best part about living this life, Sehun supposes. They can do what they want, when they want to, without any kind of obligations or guilt or any responsibility whatsoever.

(This kind of life also lets Sehun ignore, without an ounce of guilt, questions that sometimes arise in his mind; questions like would Baekhyun stay with him, if he didn’t want to, yet if Sehun begged him to? Questions like would _Sehun_ do it for Baekhyun? He doesn’t think that the answers are pretty simple).

There is attraction, but no attachment, and Sehun never finds reason to ask whys or what ifs.

 

 

 

What Sehun does think about, frequently, though is about Baekhyun. About his smile, about his charms, about the way he ruffles his hair, the way he always makes it a point to blast music, no matter which local radio station has the best reception, about how he flirts with all the bartenders, whether male or female and scores both him and Sehun drinks on the house, almost always. They both aren’t really big on drinking, so a couple are usually enough to get them through the night. He also thinks about how soft Baekhyun’s lips feel against his, but how _hard_ he feels when he’s rocking into him, refusing to touch him, instead egging him on to find sweet release slowly after the build-up gives way to waves that crash over Sehun and leave them breathless with adrenaline.

The night is always young for them, even when they lay panting and sweating in an open field or meadow and the first sun rays lick the sky.

 

 

 

They never talk too much. They do chatter a lot, but they don’t _talk_. Sehun doesn’t know where Baekhyun is from, how old he is, whether he has any friends…, and Baekhyun knows nothing about him either.

Yet it is uncanny how Baekhyun never fails to bring a smile on his face, just by smiling, how he never fails to cheer him up on the few days Sehun finds himself gloomy, not so much with words but with actions. Maybe that’s what make words redundant to them; the fact that they actually _talk_ with actions and twinkling smiles, and not fragments of sound put together and assigned meaning.

Sehun likes his life like this, he thinks. With Baekhyun. Even without him, actually. But he can’t deny that it’s better with him around.

They’re at a cliff today. the sky has cleared up, and they’re sunbathing, soaking up the rays and drying out their clothes.

“Let’s go skinny dipping,” Baekhyun says, suddenly, bolting upright and holding out his hand for Sehun to take.

It doesn’t scare Sehun how it doesn’t even take him a second to agree, neither does it scare him when they jump off the cliff, screaming, hands tightly clutched together.

No matter what else might end, the adrenaline never does, and it doesn’t scare Sehun now to say that it’s because of Baekhyun.


End file.
